Ramadhan
by Lio-kun11
Summary: Hanya menceritakan kejadian gaje di bulan Ramadhan. Kelakuan konyol dan absurd di kalangan remaja.


**Disclaimer **

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo, abal, gaje, kata tidak baku, dll**

.

.

**Summary** : Hanya kejadian gaje di bulan Ramadhan.

.

03.37 WKG (Waktu Konoha Gakure)

**Dum ! Dum ! Dum ! Trak ! Trak ! Glontang meongg~ !** (Ok, lupakan keributan yang terakhir tadi).

"Sahur ! Sahur ! Bangun woy sahur !"

Sebuah tabuhan bedug bergema dipagi-pagi buta disertai jeritan para pemuda yang berkeliling desa Konoha untuk mengganggu (catat : membangunkan) penduduk untuk segera bangun dari tidur panjang mereka (emang putri tidur). Bukan tanpa sebab rombongan "demo" membangunkan penduduk, namun karena ada diskon baju gamis..#plak. Maksudnya karena hari ini adalah... Hari awal puasa pada tahun 2019!. Horee! Yeee! Yuhuuu! We~~ are champion! #jduak! (Ditampol reader. Reader: Jangan ngelawak aja woy!)

Ok! Mari kita lihat di sebuah rumah sultan.#plak. Ralat. Maksudnya rumah sederhana berlantai tiga. Di samping rumah tersebut terdapat dua buah kolam renang beeesaaaarr banget.(Reader: Itu bukan sederhana namanya!). Ok, lupakan saja.

"Narutoo!"

Teriakan menggelegar terdengan di sebuah rumah sultan tersebut. Seorang emak lampir berambut merah sedang berkacak pinggang bak seorang model. Namanya Namikaze/Uzumaki Kushina. Di depannya, lebih tepatnya di balik gumpalan selimut, terdapat seorang berambut kuning jabrik mirip durian.

"CEPAT BANGUN, TTEBANE! KAU MAU SAHUR TIDAK?!" lagi-lagi teriakan sebesar toa bergema ke seluruh penjuru desa Konoha. (Minna: Sugoi~~).

"Nghh~.. 5 abad lagi, ma." balasan terdengar dari pemuda duren tersebut.

"5 abad gundulmu! Cepat bangun atau akan ku potong jatah mie instanmu!" (ahh.. Di sini author tidak menambahkan ramen, jadi di ganti jadi mie instan).

Wush~ blam

"Eh?"

Sosok pemuda duren dengan kecepatan hiraishin melesat menghantam diding raksasa China-#plak.. Maksudnya segera melesat ke kamar mandi mendengar ancaman emaknya. Sedangkan Kushina hanya pelonga-pelongo seperti orang blo'on...

Yahh... Itulah salah satu aksi absurd di salah satu rumah. Sebenarnya masih ada lagi aksi tak wajar yang lebih parah dari yang tadi... Kalian tebak sendiri siapa saja mereka, karena Author malas menjelaskannya.

.

.

Langsung skip aja gaes!

Di siang bolong yang saangaaaat panas, tergelatak seorang (mayat) berkepala pantat ayam di teras rumahnya yang megah.(Reader: ini baru yang namanya rumah sultan). Sosok tersebut berambut hitam dan bercelana hitam, dan jangan lupakan bajunya hitam juga. Serta bola mata yang juga hitam. #bug! (Reader : jangan kebanyakan bacod lu, thor!) (Author : sabar-sabar... Di bulan puasa gak boleh marah-marah *memasang ekspresi kalem).

"Sasuke~ oh Sasuke~~~" terdengaran suara manja yang membuat perut si pantat ayam terasa ingin mengeluarkan isinya. Sungguh suara yang menyayat telinga.

"Ck! Ada apa, kak?" pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu memandang sosok yang mempunyai lipatan kulit di samping hidungnya.. Bisa dibilang bahwa itu adalah keriput yang udah lama gak di setrika.

"Ehehe... Aku boleh minta tolong nggak?" suara kakak laki-lakinya Sasuke benar-benar merdu (bagi fansgirl nya), sangat mengganggu si Uchiha pantat ayam tersebut.

"Bisa kau hentikan suara aneh mu itu kak?" ternyata perintah si Sasuke hanya dibalas senyum yang menjijikkan oleh sang kakak, Itachi. "Dan kau mau minta tolong apa?"

"Tolong Setrikakan bajuku?"

Dong

Hancur sudah image Sasuke. Cowol setamvan dan cool seantero Konoha di suruh menyetrika baju kakaknya? What The Hell?

"Ck! Kau membuat image ku jatuh." sungut Sasuke dengan wajah yang mirip tomat. Merah. "Aku nggak mau. Setrika saja sendiri."

"Ahh~ berarti buka puasa nanti aku gak mau masakin tomat, ahh~." ancaman yang telak. Sepertinya ancaman Itachi berhasil.

"Ck! Baiklah-baiklah... Biar aku yang menyetrika." Sasuke berjalan ke dalam rumah dengan wajah masam. Ia bersumpah, jika pakaiannya numpuk bagaikan gunung, ia akan menyetrika keriput kakaknya.

Yahh... Emang sih.. Siapa juga yang mau menyetrika pakaian orang lain. Ok, saatnya ganti scane!

.

.

Kita kembali ke pada rumah sultan yang sempat gaduh tadi pagi. Kediaman keluarga Namikaze.

"Naruto! Kemari sebentar!" suara menggelegar terdengar kembali di rumah tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kushina pelakunya.

"Iya, ma! Sebentar!" sosok yang di panggil Naruto segera berlari ke arah sang mama. Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan(dapur), Naruto langsung bertanya. "Ada apa, ma?"

"Ehehe... Bisa bantu mama masak, sayang?" perkataan Kushina hanya dibalas dengan raut wajah bingung dari Naruto.

"Bukannya mama puasa, ya?"

"Tidak, sayang. Mama tidak puasa."

Terkejoed! Naruto benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan Kushina.

"Kenapa mama tidak puasa?" dengan wajahnya yang seperti wajah kebelet berak, Naruto bertanya dengan tegas.

"Yaaa... Karena perempuan... Istimewa."

Dong

Naruto sweatdrop dengan alasan yang diberikan Kushina. Ini seperti adegan animasi yang pernah ia tonton. Judulnya Upil Asin.

"Apa-apaan alasan itu." Cibir Naruto.

"Sudah jangan banyak bacod. Cepat bantu mama masak, mama mau ke toilet dulu."

Yahh~ dan akhirnya Naruto lah yang diharuskan memasak. Dengan 1001 cara agar tidak memakan masakan di depannya.

.

.

Setelah membantu mamanya memasak, Naruto memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di siang yang sangat terik ini. Namun tanpa sengaja, dirinya menatap segerombol ikan teri #duak! *ditabok treader. (Mana ada ikan teri di daratan!).. Maksudku tadi segerombol buah rambutan di depan rumah pak Haji Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Ahh... Itu dijadiin es buah pas buka puasa enak tuh. Aku minta sama pak Haji, ahh."

Naruto dengan pedenya berjalan ke rumah pak Haji. Kemudian berteriak...

"PAK HAJI! AKU MINTA RAMBUTANNYA,YA? BOLEH KAGAK?" dengan kurang ajarnya, Naruto berteriak di depan rumah pak Haji. Namun ajaibnya, balasan terdengar dari dalam.

"IYA! AMBIL AJA!"

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar pak Haji membalas teriakannya dengan teriakan juga. Namun ia tidak memikirkan panjang lebar, yang penting dapet tuh rambutan.

"Hap" bagai tokek yang memancat pohon, Naruto langsung berada di atas pohon. Dan ajaibnya, di tangannya sudah ada sebuah kantong plastik yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Yes! Panen banyak nih." girang Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian, sekantong plastik penuh dengan rambutan. "Udah banyak, saatnya turun! Eh?!"

Naruto melihat ke bawah. Matanya langsung membulat sebesar bola pingpong. "Ti-tinggi sekali." gumamnya. Kebiasaan Naruto ya gini, bisa naik gak bisa turun. Jika ditanya, dia Cuma menjawab Naik Enak, Turun Ogah.

1 abad kemudian #plak. Maksudnya 1 menit kemudian, Naruto hanya berdiam diri di atas pohon dengan berdiri dan kedua tangan di atas memegang cabang pohon yang ada di atasnya. Kemudian terlihatlah sang bidadari #Jduak! Ralat.. Maksudnya, terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan gaya acak-acakan seperti Naruto. Dialah sang sahabat dari si Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba.

Melihat sahabatnya lewat, Naruto segera berteriak memanggil sahabatnya. "OY, KIBA! TOLONG GUE!"

"Eh?" Kiba hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan ke kiri untuk mencari asal suara.

"OY, KIBA! LO DENGER GUE KAGAK?" Naruto teriak lagi.

"Nar, di mana lo?" Kiba masih mencari ke sana ke mari, namun tidak ada sosok yang dicarinya.

"Gue di atas lo."

Kiba mendongak ke atas. Dan benar saja. Kiba melihat Naruto seperti mau bunuh diri.

"OY, OY, OY... APA LO GILA? LO NGAPAIN DI ATAS SANA?" Kiba yang masih belum ngeh sama keadaan langsung teriak gaje.

"Tolong gue, woy! Gue gak bi-"

"Ok! Ok! Lo tunggu situ. Jangan loncat dulu." Kiba berlari menjauh dari Naruto yang plonga plongo kayak orang blo'on.

Kiba berlari ke sebuah masjid. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara...

"TOLONG! NARUTO MAU BUNUH DIRI! DI POHON RAMBUTANNYA PAK HAJI SARUTOBI!" teriak Kiba menggunakan microfon masjid.

Kakashi yang mendengar pengumuman tersebut, segera berlari ke arah tujuan.

"Ahh! Si Naruto ada-ada aja. Pake acara mau bunuh diri segala."

Di lain tempat, Paman Teuchi dan anaknya, Ayame juga berlari ke arah rumah pak Haji.

"Hadeh! Naruto kurang kerjaan. Ngapain sih dia mau bunuh diri?" tanya paman Teuchi berlari dengan gigi 8.

"Mungkin dia gak kuat puasa, makannya mau bunuh diri." Jawab Ayame ngawur.

Di rumah Naruto sendiri.

"Sayang, apa kau mendengarnya tadi? Katanya Naruto mau bunuh diri." tanya seorang pria paruh baya berambut kuning, a.k.a Namikaze Minato, ayahnya Naruto.

"Mungkin kamu salah dengar, Sayang. Telinga kamu kan udah konslet." Balas Kushina watados.

Kembali ke TKP.

Di bawah pohon rambutan pak Haji, telah berkumpul banyak orang.

"Naruto, turunlah nak. Jangan kayak gini."

"Naruto, ayo turun. Kau masih ada hutang sama aku."

"Naruto, turunlah, sayang. Nanti kalo kamu ga ada, siapa yang mau jadi uke ku." #bug! Bag! Buk! Bag *Author di gebukin fansgirl nya Sasuke.

"Naruto. Ingat... Kau masih punya umur panjang. Kau juga masih ada orang yang menyayangimu."

Kegaduhan dan kata-kata bijak terjadi di bawah pohon rambutan yang berada di rumah pak Haji. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memasang muka bingung.

"Woy! Kalian ngapain sih? Siapa juga yang mau bunuh diri?" kata Naruto emosi karena dari tadi gak ada yang ingin menolong.

"Lah? Terus lu ngapain di situ?" sedangkan sang pelaku penyebar hoax, bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Gue gak bisa turun, oy. Cariin tangga napa."

Sedangkan yang lain hanya sweatdrop tingkat akut mendengarnya.

"Huuu... Anak pe'a."

"Kirain ngapain."

"Ah udah ah, kita tinggalin aja."

"Lah! Kok pada bubar?" Naruto memasang wajah memelas ditinggal sendiri di pohon. "Nginep di sini kayaknya nih."

Dan beberapa menit kemudan akhirnya Naruto bisa turun karena ada ular yang menjalar ke arah Naruto. Karena tidak ingin kena gigit, Naruto nekad loncat dari pohon. Poor you Naruto.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Sasuke berjalan di tengah panasnya matahari, menyusuri perumahan dengan cool. Awalnya ia berniat membeli krim pengencang kulit untuk kakaknya yang masih muda, namun keriputan. Hingga di tengah jalan, ia melihat Naruto berada di sebuah gubuk tua sedang mengintip sesuatu dari lubang kecil di tembok tersebut. Merasa penasaran, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghampiri Naruto.

"Oy, Nar! Lagi ngapain lu?' tanya Sasuke setelah setelah sampai di samping Naruto.

"Sstt~... Ada yang telanjang, Sas." kata dengan berbisik.

"Telanjang? Wah gawat nih. Minggir biar gue periksa." Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto.

"Cih! Periksa, bilang aja kalo lo mau ngintip juga." Sungut Naruto.

"Berisik." Sasuke kemudian mengintip di lubang tempat Naruto mengintip tadi, dan yang Sasuke intip adalah...

"Wanjir! Itu sapi, kampret!" Sasuke berlari mengejar Naruto dengan pedang Kusanagi yang entah berasal dari mana.

"Siapa yang bilang cewek... Awokwokwok." Sedangkan Naruto berlari kenjang dengan tawa terbahak-bahak.

Hahh... Hari yang gaje. Saking gaje nya author sampek bingung mau bikin apa lagi. Di tambah menahan lapar membuat pikiran buntu. Baiklah, kita lanjutkan cerita gaje ini.

.

.

Tarawih. Pasti kalian sudah tak asing lagi dengan kata Tarawih. Yap. Shalat Tarawih dilaksanakan setelah shalat Isya dan kemudian di ikuti shalat Witir. Dan shalat ini hanya dilaksanakan saat bulan Ramadhan.

Shalat Tarawih sedang berlangsung. Semua jama'ah melaksanakan shalat Tarawih dengan tertib. Kecuali 1 orang. Seorang pemuda bertopeng spiral, sedang berdiri di luar masjid. Bisa kita lihat dia sedang menunduk ke arah deretan sendal yang tertata rapi. Apa sosok itu sedang kehilangan sendalnya? Sepertinya tidak, karena...

"Hmm... Sendal mana yang harus Tobi pilih? Semuanya bagus-bagus."

Ternyata dialah sang pelaku atas hilangnya sendal di masjid. Astaga, Tobi... Kau membuat orang kehilangan benda tercinta mereka.

Yahh... Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Tobi mengambil sebuah terompah berlapis emas 5 karat. Bisa kaya mendadak tuh anak. Dan kemudian Tobi pergi dengan sepasang terompah mewah tersebut.

Baiklah, kita sudahi saja cerita gaje yang sama sekali tidak berfaedah ini.

.

.

Masih di tempat yang sama, seorang kakek sedang berkeliling masjid dengan wajah bingungnya. Tak berapa lama datanglah seseorang dan menyapa sang kakek tadi.

"Assalamu'alaikum, pak Haji."

"Wa'alaikum salam, Kakashi." Balas sang kakek yang sudah diketahui seorang Haji Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Sedang apa, pak Haji?" tanya Kakashi kepo.

"Ahh... Ini, lagi nyari terompah saya."

Dan malam hari ini Kakashi dengan terpaksa ikut mencari terompah pak Haji.

Sedangkan di suatu tempat, sosok bertopeng spiral sedang cengengesan gaje, sambil menggumamkan kata "Tobi anak baik."

**T.B.C or The End ?**

.

.

Yoo, minna! Kembali bertemu lagi dengan Hashaka Lio!

Nah! Untuk meramaikan bulan Ramdhan yang suci ini, saya membuat fiction dengan tema "Ramadhan". Nah~ menurut kalian bagaimana nih? Lucu kah? Garing kah? Yahh~ maaf klo jelek, soalnya ini fic full humor pertama saya (hasil karya sendiri).

Ahaha... Sebenarnya beberapa scane di sini ada yang meniru cerita kawan lain. Tapi yang lain ori milik author kok. Ehehe...

Oh ya, ini untuk masalah fic Naruto DxD nih. Ada yang bertanya "Thor, kapan d lanjutin", "thor lanjutannya mana, lama banget". Baiklah, akan saya jawab di sini. Untuk 30 hari ke depan, Author tidak meneruskan fic itu dulu gaess, takut batal puasanya(kan ada adegan ecchi). Hal itu juga termasuk untuk fic yang Kimochi.

Baiklah, sekian info yang dapat saya sampaikan, jika ada yang tidak enak di hati reader dan senpai sekalian, saya mohon maaf. Ok! Sampai jumpa di fic Author yang lainnya! **Jangan Lupa Review!**


End file.
